kriegsmaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
SpellCannons
Effectively the Side Arms of the KriegsMadien World. No one save the walking tanks of the KM world go without a Spell Cannon. General Design While the 'frame' of the gun varies, often modeled after 20th century firearms, the 'revolver' design is often preferred due to housing multiple spellchips, which serve as the ammunition for these guns. A majority of the time, some form of blade is added beneath the barrel, so that it's still effective even if you forget to add your spellchips, or if your foe gets too close. Cylinders Cylinders used in Revolver-type SpellCannons come in an array of designs, but the most common are 3, 4, 6, and 8 shot-models, with the 'Infinity' designas the green lines in the image above being used in special circumstances. Each one has it's own advantages and disadvantages, which is the best choice is purely up to the wielder of the weapon and their needs at the time. As their names suggest, each one holds up to 3, 4, 6, and 8 spellchips at a time. Spellchips Spellchips are, currently at least, a vital form of combat keeping non-genebearing humans on par with KriegsMaiden in the battlespace. The majority are simple, powerful 'disposable' spellchips that take the form of a bullet and can be used in any firearm and easily mass-produced, though special 'rechargeable' and 'perpetual energy' designs are used in SpellCannons and Magitek-type powered armor respectively. While disposables are cheap and easy to make, they only get one shot. But on the other end of the spectrum, the perpetual spellchips can last as long as power is put into them, but are ludicrously expensive to create. Thus, the most common tend to be rechargeable, which can be recharged easily via kinetic and/or centrifugal energy, hence why most spellcannons have some kind of cranking system to recharge rounds. The older designs used a hand crank, since there was no efficient motor powerful enough to generate the force needed, though newer ones use a modified blowback system that partially recharges all rounds each time one goes off, allowing for nearly non-stop firing, with an emergency hand crank in the grip should the blowback crank be damaged mid-battle. Summoner Guns While functionally identical to SpellCannons, Summoner Guns are often considered separate weapons from them, due to being designed to work with Caller Stones. A mechanism for using Caller Stones and SpellChipsonly was recently rediscovered, revolutionizing the battlespace forever. Function While working in much the same manner, Summoner Guns are actually designed to hold and use the gem-like 'pocket dimensions' known as Caller Stones to hide very large and/or very powerful KriegsMaiden from sight and bring them into the field of battle quickly and easily, often to the shock and terror of foes. Caller Stones Taking the form of tiny gems, Caller Stones are magically augmented quartz that houses a very tiny pocket dimension that's easily modified by any KriegsMaiden contained within. The runes to alter quartz, and the quartz itself are so simplistic/easy to obtain that they can be made en-masse with ease, allowing them to be used by civilians whom have very large and/or dangerous KriegsMaiden as pets, minimizing the risk of triggering an international incident. Sold for $2.00 each, they're very cheap compared to bullets, or most spellchipsproduced mid-power spellchips go for anywhere between $3.00 and $6.00, though you only get one each. All considered, getting to pull a giant mecha, a dinosaur, a dragon, or a 12+ foot tall alien amazon catgirl out of practically nowhere for2 dollars and a sore hand is kinda worth it. Legendary SpellCannons Every weapon has some 'Legendary'weapons. Weapons that have become more famous than the rest. In the case of the SpellCannons, the first two ever made, Fomalhaut and Talvisota, are the most well known. Used by JJ Malcolm during the Magic War's beginnings, they're still devastatingly powerful nearly 2,000 years later, long after the death of their creator and wielder. Oddly enough, both are acytually Hybrid-type SpellCannons, the mechanism lost for nearly a thousand years, which resulted in the annoying split between SpellCannonsmagic and Summoner GunsKriegsMaiden Category:Weaponry